Ilmu Afeksi
by otsukareen
Summary: Tapi ia mencoba agar menjadi seseorang yang tahu di tahunya, untuk kali pertama dan terakhir. ItaSasu. No yaoi. Kado kecil untuk Uchiha Itachi yang telat sehari... Drabble. Canon? Mind to RnR?


Tapi ia mencoba agar menjadi seseorang yang tahu di tahunya, untuk kali pertama dan terakhir.

* * *

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**Ilmu Afeksi**

_by ppopippo_

* * *

Kau tahu, di dunia ini terbagi empat jenis manusia berdasarkan ilmunya.

Pertama, orang yang tahu di tahunya. Orang yang mengetahui di pengetahuannya. Semacam orang yang menyadari eksistensi ilmunya dan menganggap itu ada. Kedua, orang yang tahu di tidak-tahunya. Orang yang mengetahui di ketidaktahuannya. Semacam orang yang menyadari eksistensi ilmunya, namun tidak menganggap itu ada. Ketiga, orang yang tidak tahu di tahunya. Orang yang tidak mengetahui di pengetahuannya. Semacam orang yang tidak menyadari eksistensi ilmunya, namun menganggap itu ada. Keempat, orang yang tidak tahu di tidaktahunya. Orang yang tidak mengetahui di ketidaktahuannya dan akan selalu mencari tahu, dan inilah orang-orang yang _wajar_.

Mari jauhkan ilmu yang berdefinisikan: Hal-hal yang mempelajari sesuatu hal melalui setumpuk buku-buku lapuk nan tebal nan membosankan. Mari dekatkan ilmu yang berdefinisikan: Hal-hal yang mempelajari tentang kebenaran afeksi melalui seseorang.

Dan Uchiha Itachi adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki satu jenis dari empat macam jenis manusia berdasarkan Ilmu Afeksi-nya: Orang yang tahu di tidak-tahunya. Padahal kalau ia mau—dan orang-orang lain mau—ia dapat memiliki dua jenis dari empat jenis. Oh, oh, bahkan tiga jenis dari empat jenis. Dan kalau ia benar-benar mau, semua dapat ia lahap habis.

Namun Uchiha tidak peduli segala tetek bengek jenis-jenis manusia. Karena manusia hanyalah manusia, bagi Uchiha Itachi. Jadi ia tidak akan pernah memiliki jenis-jenis lainnya—tidak akan pernah, kau tahu. Sekalipun kau meronta-ronta kepada Tuhan agar mata buta Itachi kembali diberi cahaya, dan ia menjadi orang yang paling peduli sedunia. Tuhan pun tak akan pernah mengabulkannya, kecuali sang Uchiha mau mencoba untuk melakukannya.

Terakhir, semua tergantung diri sendiri.

Namun, asal kau tahu, kebenarannya Itachi pernah mencoba untuk memiliki satu lagi jenis manusia ini, _pernah_, ketika cahaya kegelapan memasuki ruang hampa hidupnya. Ketika sepasang oniks yang sama tertangkap oleh gelapnya kebutaan. Hitam di dalam hitam, aneh memang jika kau bisa melihatnya. Namun oniks adalah obsidian yang memancarkan setitik cahaya dari pantulan sinar matahari, jadi wajar, bukan? Dan ketika masa lalu kelam harus berputar kembali bagaikan rol film yang rusak, saat suara adik kecilnya merasuki. Ia, _sungguh_, pernah mencoba untuk mencicipi rasa lain dari empat jenis manusia.

Maka Tuhan pun berkehendak; memberinya akses untuk merasakan salah satu jenis lainnya: Orang yang tahu di tahunya. Orang yang menyadari eksistensi Ilmu Afeksi-nya, dan menganggap itu ada. Sehingga Uchiha Itachi dengan berani meletakkan kedua jarinya tepat di dahi sang adik.

Dan berkata,

"Maaf Sasuke—"

Ia mencoba agar menjadi orang yang menyadari bahwa ia mencintai adiknya, dan menganggap sejumput afeksi itu selalu berkeliaran dalam hati dan menimbulkan rasa penyesalan karena telah menghancurkan impian sang adik: Bermain dengan keluarga dengan jutaan mimpi anak kecil dengan dirinya yang ikut andil, dan membuatnya menyadari bahwa ada takdir yang memiliki peran dalam pencabutan nyawanya; dalam pemisahan dirinya dengan sang adik. Kau tahu, ia mencoba.

"—Ini yang terakhir kalinya."

… Meski ia tahu itu pahit.

Dan tubuh itu jatuh seketika bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kata-kata itu.

.

.

"Hei, Adik Bayiku."

.

"Kau tahu, mengapa aku membiarkanmu tetap hidup?

.

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

.

"Aku takut jikalau detak jantungmu tak lagi berdendang. Aku takut darahmu menetes, setitik darah pun."

.

"Dan aku sungguh kaget ketika melihat darah meluncur dari matamu."

.

"Apa aku _menyakitimu_?"

.

.

_Fin._

**a/n**:

yah, bertambahlah fic-fic gajeku, dan aku menyampah fandom ini. Berat juga buat fic ini *lap keringat*.

Cuap-cuap dikit mengapa aku bisa buat fic aneh ini: Karena pas aku geledah perpustakaan ayahku, aku dapat buku filsafat ilmu! Keren gila tau nggak. #lebay

Jenis-jenis orang yang berada dalam dunia ini berdasarkan ilmunya itu aku ambil dari buku filsafat ilmu. Sebenarnya sih, berdasarkan _pengetahuannya_ tapi modif dikit deh. Hehehe. Dan definisi dari jenis-jenis itu aku definisikan sendiri, jadi maaf banget kalau aneh abal dan keliatan bodoh banget.

Yap. Fic ini untuk Uchiha Itachi-_chan_, kakak terbaik yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Maaf ya, kado sampah ini, iya aku tau ini jelek, udah jelek kecil pula (Baca: Drabble). Tapi aku membuatnya penuh cinta lho (?)

Dan pas aku baca ulang fic ini, rasanya klimaksnya buat kalian nyipitin mata kan, saking gajelasnya? Yaudah, kesian deh kalian, baca fic gajelas ini. Hhhoho #disepak

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
